In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers as seen in FIG. 1: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers. Each annulus defines a flow orifice.
The atriums are the blood-receiving chambers, which pump blood into the ventricles. The ventricles are the blood-discharging chambers. A wall composed of fibrous and muscular parts, called the interatrial septum separates the right and left atriums (see FIGS. 2 to 4). The fibrous interatrial septum is a materially stronger tissue structure compared to the more friable muscle tissue of the heart. An anatomic landmark on the interatrial septum is an oval, thumbprint sized depression called the oval fossa, or fossa ovalis (shown in FIG. 4).
The synchronous pumping actions of the left and right sides of the heart constitute the cardiac cycle. The cycle begins with a period of ventricular relaxation, called ventricular diastole. The cycle ends with a period of ventricular contraction, called ventricular systole. The four valves (see FIGS. 2 and 3) ensure that blood does not flow in the wrong direction during the cardiac cycle; that is, to ensure that the blood does not back flow from the ventricles into the corresponding atria, or back flow from the arteries into the corresponding ventricles. The mitral valve is between the left atrium and the left ventricle, the tricuspid valve between the right atrium and the right ventricle, the pulmonary valve is at the opening of the pulmonary artery, and the aortic valve is at the opening of the aorta.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show the anterior (A) portion of the mitral valve annulus abutting the non-coronary leaflet of the aortic valve. The mitral valve annulus is in the vicinity of the circumflex branch of the left coronary artery, and the posterior (P) side is near the coronary sinus and its tributaries.
The mitral and tricuspid valves are defined by fibrous rings of collagen, each called an annulus, which forms a part of the fibrous skeleton of the heart. The annulus provides peripheral attachments for the two cusps or leaflets of the mitral valve (called the anterior and posterior cusps) and the three cusps or leaflets of the tricuspid valve. The free edges of the leaflets connect to chordae tendineae from more than one papillary muscle, as seen in FIG. 1.
In a healthy heart, these muscles and their tendinous chords support the mitral and tricuspid valves, allowing the leaflets to resist the high pressure developed during contractions (pumping) of the left and right ventricles.
When the left ventricle contracts after filling with blood from the left atrium, the walls of the ventricle move inward and release some of the tension from the papillary muscle and chords. The blood pushed up against the under-surface of the mitral leaflets causes them to rise toward the annulus plane of the mitral valve. As they progress toward the annulus, the leading edges of the anterior and posterior leaflet come together forming a seal and closing the valve. In the healthy heart, leaflet coaptation occurs near the plane of the mitral annulus. The blood continues to be pressurized in the left ventricle until it is ejected into the aorta. Contraction of the papillary muscles is simultaneous with the contraction of the ventricle and serves to keep healthy valve leaflets tightly shut at peak contraction pressures exerted by the ventricle.
In a healthy heart (see FIGS. 5 and 6), the dimensions of the mitral valve annulus create an anatomic shape and tension such that the leaflets coapt, forming a tight junction, at peak contraction pressures. Where the leaflets coapt at the opposing medial and lateral sides of the annulus are called the leaflet trigones or commissures. The posterior leaflet is divided into three scallops or cusps, sometimes identified as P1, P2, and P3, starting from the anterior commissure and continuing in a counterclockwise direction to the posterior commissure. The posterior scallops P1, P2, and P3 circumscribe particular arcs around the periphery of the posterior aspect of the annulus, and the magnitude of those arcs vary depending on a variety of factors, including actual measurement of the mitral valve posterior leaflet scallops, and surgeon preference. As a rule, however, a major axis of the mitral annulus intersects both the first and third posterior scallops P1 and P3, and a minor axis intersects the middle posterior scallop P2.
Valve malfunction can result from the chordae tendineae (the chords) becoming stretched, and in some cases tearing. When a chord tears, the result is a leaflet that flails. Also, a normally structured valve may not function properly because of an enlargement of or shape change in the valve annulus. This condition is referred to as a dilation of the annulus and generally results from heart muscle failure. In addition, the valve may be defective at birth or because of an acquired disease.
From a number of etiologies, mitral valve dysfunction can occur when the leaflets do not coapt at peak contraction pressures. As FIG. 7 shows, the coaptation line of the two leaflets is not tight at ventricular systole. As a result, an undesired back flow of blood from the left ventricle into the left atrium can occur.
Mitral regurgitation has two important consequences. First, blood flowing back into the atrium may cause high atrial pressure and reduce the flow of blood into the left atrium from the lungs. As blood backs up into the pulmonary system, fluid leaks into the lungs and causes pulmonary edema. Second, the blood volume going to the atrium reduces volume of blood going forward into the aorta causing low cardiac output. Excess blood in the atrium over-fills the ventricle during each cardiac cycle and causes volume overload in the left ventricle.
Mitral regurgitation is measured on a numeric Grade scale of 1+ to 4+ by either contrast ventriculography or by echocardiographic Doppler assessment, with 1+ being relatively trivial and 4+ indicating flow reversal into the pulmonary veins. In addition, mitral regurgitation is categorized into two main types, (i) organic or structural and (ii) functional. Organic mitral regurgitation results from a structurally abnormal valve component that causes a valve leaflet to leak during systole. Functional mitral regurgitation results from annulus dilation due to primary congestive heart failure, which is itself generally surgically untreatable, and not due to a cause like severe irreversible ischemia or primary valvular heart disease.
Organic mitral regurgitation is seen when a disruption of the seal occurs at the free leading edge of the leaflet due to a ruptured chord or papillary muscle making the leaflet flail; or if the leaflet tissue is redundant, the valves may prolapse the level at which coaptation occurs higher into the atrium with further prolapse opening the valve higher in the atrium during ventricular systole.
Functional mitral regurgitation occurs as a result of dilation of heart and mitral annulus secondary to heart failure, most often as a result of coronary artery disease or idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. Comparing a healthy annulus in FIG. 6 to an unhealthy annulus in FIG. 7, the unhealthy annulus is dilated and, in particular, the anterior-to-posterior distance along the minor axis (line P-A) is increased. As a result, the shape and tension defined by the annulus becomes less oval (see FIG. 6) and more round (see FIG. 7). This condition is called dilation. When the annulus is dilated, the shape and tension conducive for coaptation at peak contraction pressures progressively deteriorate.
The fibrous mitral annulus is attached to the anterior mitral leaflet in one-third of its circumference. The muscular mitral annulus constitutes the remainder of the mitral annulus and is attached to by the posterior mitral leaflet. The anterior fibrous mitral annulus is intimate with the central fibrous body, the two ends of which are called the fibrous trigones. Just posterior to each fibrous trigone is the commissure of which there are two, the anterior (or more accurately, the anterior medial), and the posterior (or posterior lateral). The commissures are where the anterior leaflet meets the posterior leaflet at the annulus.
As before described, the central fibrous body is also intimate with the non-coronary leaflet of the aortic valve. The central fibrous body is fairly resistant to elongation during the process of mitral annulus dilation. It has been shown that the great majority of mitral annulus dilation occurs in the posterior two-thirds of the annulus known as the muscular annulus. One could deduce thereby that, as the annulus dilates, the percentage that is attached to the anterior mitral leaflet diminishes.
In functional mitral regurgitation, the dilated annulus causes the leaflets to separate at their coaptation points in all phases of the cardiac cycle. Onset of mitral regurgitation may be acute, or gradual and chronic in either organic or in functional mitral regurgitation.
In dilated cardiomyopathy of ischemic or of idiopathic origin, the mitral annulus can dilate to the point of causing functional mitral regurgitation. It does so in approximately 25% of patients with congestive heart failure evaluated in the resting state. If subjected to exercise, echocardiography shows the incidence of functional mitral regurgitation in these patients rises to over fifty percent.
Functional mitral regurgitation is a significantly aggravating problem for the dilated heart, as is reflected in the increased mortality of these patients compared to otherwise comparable patients without functional mitral regurgitation. One mechanism by which functional mitral regurgitation aggravates the situation in these patients is through increased volume overload imposed upon the ventricle. Due directly to the leak, there is increased work the heart is required to perform in each cardiac cycle to eject blood antegrade through the aortic valve and retrograde through the mitral valve. The latter is referred to as the regurgitant fraction of left ventricular ejection. This is added to the forward ejection fraction to yield the total ejection fraction. A normal heart has a forward ejection fraction of about 50 to 70 percent. With functional mitral regurgitation and dilated cardiomyopathy, the total ejection fraction is typically less than thirty percent. If the regurgitant fraction is half the total ejection fraction in the latter group the forward ejection fraction can be as low as fifteen percent.
It is reported that 25% of the six million Americans who will have congestive heart failure will have functional mitral regurgitation to some degree. This constitutes the 1.5 million people with functional mitral regurgitation. Of these, the idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy accounts for 600,000 people. Of the remaining 900,000 people with ischemic disease, approximately half have functional mitral regurgitation due solely to dilated annulus.
In the treatment of mitral valve regurgitation, diuretics and/or vasodilators can be used to help reduce the amount of blood flowing back into the left atrium. An intra-aortic balloon counterpulsation device is used if the condition is not stabilized with medications. For chronic or acute mitral valve regurgitation, surgery to repair or replace the mitral valve is often necessary.
Currently, patient selection criteria for mitral valve surgery are very selective. Possible patient selection criteria for mitral surgery include: normal ventricular function, general good health, a predicted lifespan of greater than 3 to 5 years, NYHA Class III or IV symptoms, and at least Grade 3 regurgitation. Younger patients with less severe symptoms may be indicated for early surgery if mitral repair is anticipated. The most common surgical mitral repair procedure is for organic mitral regurgitation due to a ruptured chord on the middle scallop of the posterior leaflet.
Various surgical techniques may be used to repair a diseased or damaged valve. In a valve replacement operation, the damaged leaflets are excised and the annulus sculpted to receive a replacement valve. Another less drastic method for treating defective valves is through repair or reconstruction, which is typically used on minimally calcified valves. By interrupting the cycle of progressive functional mitral regurgitation, studies have shown increased survival and even increased forward ejection fraction in many surgical patients. The problem with surgical therapy is the significant insult it imposes on these chronically ill patients with high morbidity and mortality rates associated with surgical repair.
Surgical edge-to-edge juncture repairs, which can be performed endovascularly, are also made, in which a mid-valve leaflet to mid-valve leaflet suture or clip is applied to keep these points of the leaflet held together throughout the cardiac cycle. Other efforts have developed an endovascular suture and a clip to grasp and bond the two mitral leaflets in the beating heart. Grade 3+ or 4+ organic mitral regurgitation may be repaired with such edge-to-edge technologies. This is because, in organic mitral regurgitation, the problem is not the annulus but in the central valve components. However, functional mitral regurgitation can persist at a high level, even after edge-to-edge repair, particularly in cases of high Grade 3+ and 4+ functional mitral regurgitation. After surgery, the repaired valve may progress to high rates of functional mitral regurgitation over time.
In yet another emerging technology, the coronary sinus is mechanically deformed through endovascular means applied and contained to function solely within the coronary sinus.
One repair technique that has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence is annuloplasty, or reconstruction of the ring (or annulus) of an incompetent cardiac valve. The repair may be done entirely surgically, by cutting out a segment of leaflet and re-attaching the cut sides with sutures. However, more typically the annulus is reshaped by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty repair segment or ring thereto. For instance, the goal of a posterior mitral annulus repair is to bring the posterior mitral leaflet forward toward to the anterior leaflet to better allow coaptation. The annuloplasty ring is designed to support the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle: maintaining coaptation and valve integrity to prevent reverse flow while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow.
The annuloplasty ring typically comprises an inner substrate or core of a metal such as a rod or multiple bands of stainless steel or titanium, or a flexible material such as silicone rubber or Dacron cordage, covered with a biocompatible fabric or cloth to allow the ring to be sutured to the fibrous annulus tissue. More rigid cores are typically surrounded by an outer cover of both silicone and fabric as a suture-permeable anchoring margin. Annuloplasty rings may be stiff or flexible, split or continuous, and may have a variety of shapes in plan view, including circular, D-shaped, C-shaped, or kidney-shaped. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,130, 5,104,407, 5,201,880, 5,258,021, 5,607,471 and, 6,187,040.
One of the most frequently used is the partially flexible Carpentier-Edwards Physio® ring available from Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Calif. The Physio ring is a “semi-rigid” ring because it offers selective flexibility at the posterior section while preserving the remodeling effect through a rigid anterior section. Studies have shown that successful repair of an annulus is accomplished by remodeling the annulus using a rigid annuloplasty ring, especially for mitral repair. Still, advantages were thought to exist in permitting some flexibility, and semi-rigid rings provide a hybrid of the benefits of rigid rings and accommodation of annulus movement in one area such as the posterior side of mitral rings. Flexible rings are indicated for certain conditions, but do not perform a remodeling annuloplasty given their inherent lack of rigidity.
Most rigid and semi-rigid annular rings for the mitral valve have a kidney-like or D shape, with a relatively straight anterior segment co-extensive with the anterior valve leaflet, and a curved posterior segment co-extensive with the posterior valve leaflet. The shape of the annular rings reproduces the configuration of the valve annulus during the ventricular systole, and therefore in the stage of the valve closing. The ratio between minor axis and major axis is typically 3:4 in most models currently on the market since it reproduces normal anatomical ratios. Most of the earlier mitral rings were planar, while some (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,407, 5,201,880, and 5,607,471) are bowed upward on their anterior segment (and slightly on their posterior segment) to accommodate the three-dimensional saddle shape of the anterior aspect of the mitral annulus. Newer rings have larger posterior bows (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,805,710 and 6,858,039), or other three-dimensional configurations. Because of the variations in size and shape of the leaflets, particularly the anterior leaflets, it is frequently necessary to use an open rigid ring, such as the Carpentier-Edwards Classic® ring, also from Edwards Lifesciences, and modify its shape and dimensions by bending its extremities in order to accommodate the geometry of the anterior leaflet. Not all physicians agree which ring is appropriate for any one condition.
Correction of the aortic annulus requires a much different ring than for a mitral annulus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,021 and 6,231,602 disclose sinusoidal or so-called “scalloped” annuloplasty rings that follow the up-and-down shape of the three cusp aortic annulus. Such rings would not be suitable for correcting a mitral valve deficiency.
In the usual mitral annuloplasty ring implant procedure, an array of separate implant sutures are first looped through all or portions of the exposed mitral annulus at intervals spaced equidistant from one another, such as for example 4 mm intervals. The surgeon then threads the implant sutures through the annuloplasty ring at more closely spaced intervals, such as for example 2 mm. This occurs with the prosthesis outside the body, typically secured to a peripheral edge of a holder or template. Despite the advantage of increases visibility, instances of snagging of the inner core with the implant sutures have occurred.
The ring on the holder is then advanced (parachuted) distally along the array of pre-anchored implant sutures into contact with the valve annulus, thus effecting a reduction in valve annulus circumference. At this point a handle used to manipulate the holder or template is typically detached for greater visibility of the surgical field. The surgeon ties off the implant sutures on the proximal side of the ring, and releases the ring from the holder or template, typically by severing connecting sutures at a series of cutting guides. Although sutures are typically used, other flexible filaments to connect the ring to the holder may be suitable. Because of the presence of multiple implant and connecting sutures in the surgical fields, the step of disconnecting the ring from the holder with a scalpel is somewhat delicate, and can be confusing for the novice. It should be noted that a similar holder connection and implant procedure, with attendant drawbacks, are also common for implanting prosthetic valves.
Despite numerous designs presently available or proposed in the past, there is a need for an improved holder for annuloplasty rings and prosthetic valves that will facilitate release of the prosthesis from the holder and help prevent snagging of any structural core with implant sutures.